


Various Shades of Green

by Hamyheikki



Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamyheikki/pseuds/Hamyheikki
Summary: How many cans of paint does it take to match the color in your beloved's eyes?
Relationships: Aoife/Niten | Miyamoto Musashi
Kudos: 13





	Various Shades of Green

**Author's Note:**

> For @shadowqueen7, there was some idea-tossing going on in the Discord, and this setting came up.  
> Hope you enjoy it <3

“Back again, huh?” the shopkeeper Layton standing behind the counter called out when he saw the now familiar face step through the front door. The man merely nodded politely before disappearing between the shelves without a word.

An odd fella, this one. Not much of a talker, but over the years, he had become a regular in the little hardware store situated near Sausalito, coming almost every other month. The owner never caught his name, or even if he was a local or not. He’d imagine so, since it seemed to him like the man always arrived on foot, bought the same things he always did, and walked out. He paid in cash, never signed anything (he had been offered a patron card, but it had been rejected), and as much as Layton wanted to quench his curiosity, something in the man’s gaze advised him to reconsider. He wasn’t unkind,  _ far from that, _ but there was an air around him which told folks to keep their distance.

And so Layton did. He greeted the man upon arrival, waited until he’d done with his shopping, ringed him out and wished for a good way. There rarely was an audible answer, but a curt nod was quite enough.

Today, it was a quick wait. Few minutes after he’s strolled into the store, the man was back at the counter, lifting two cans of green paint and a package of brushes on it. These were the newest addition to the color collection Layton had selected to sell, and possibly the only two which the man hadn’t bought yet.

“15,50 $”, he said and almost instantly a wad of cash found its way into his hands. With a nod once more, the man walked out, the bell above the door ringing for a while after he’d gone.

An odd fella, indeed.

* * *

“You’re painting it  _ again _ ?”

Without turning around, Niten waved a hand holding the wet brush over his shoulder as an answer.

Aoife, a drink held tightly in her hand while she stepped down the stair leading to the pier, ran her eyes over the houseboat, parked right outside their shared home. It wasn’t a big one by any means, but sizable enough to fit the two of them comfortably.

If it ever managed to leave the dock, obviously.

“I thought you did that last month,” she said and sat down on the wooden planks. The drink in her glass sloshed around for a bit along the waves of the ocean as she took a lazy sip. “And you’re going with green again. One would assume you’d  _ change  _ the color, if you want to repaint the whole thing.”

The brush moved effortlessly in Niten’s grip, hiding away the bright green surface beneath. “It was a wrong green.”

Aoife raised her brows at that. “... Wrong?”

“Yes.” The brush was put down, a satisfied smirk rising on the man’s lips when he inspected the quality of his own work. “It wasn’t the right shade I wanted.”

“I have seen you paint the damn thing a dozen or so times by now. Can’t you just go with this one? I mean, it is a  _ boat _ . It hardly matters what exact  _ shade  _ it is.”

Niten’s smile grew wider. “No, it needs to be exactly right.”

She huffed and took another sip. “Do you have any idea how many greens there is?”

The pier shook slightly when Niten stood up from where he had been crouching, and waddled some more as he made his way to Aoife. A lovely layer of pink had appeared on his fiance's face, the drink staying halted halfway to her mouth, apparently forgotten entirely.

He leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on her flushed cheek. Their eyes met, and Niten could actually  _ feel  _ the warmth spreading through his chest the longer they stayed there.

“I suppose I’ll just have to keep on  _ looking _ .”


End file.
